In a motor vehicle comprising cylinders each closed by a cylinder head for fuel combustion, there is a known way of mounting a sensor through the head of each cylinder for measuring the pressure of the gases in said cylinder.
A sensor of this type measures the pressure of the gases in the cylinder and generates a signal representing the values of this pressure over time. This signal is sent to a processing module of the vehicle so that various parameters of the vehicle can be controlled. Thus, for example, the signal delivered by the sensor can be used to improve the use of the engine and reduce pollutant emission, or alternatively to inject a specified amount of fuel into the cylinder at the appropriate moment.
This pressure measurement sensor comprises, in a known way, a cylindrical body of elongate shape, at the end of which a probe extends into the interior of the cylinder for measuring the pressure of the gases in the cylinder.
In order to produce an analog signal representing the pressure values of the gases measured by the probe inside the cylinder, an electronic module is mounted inside the body and is connected by a plurality of pins to the probe on the one hand, and, on the other hand, to an electrical cable which connects it to the processing module in order to send generated signal to it.
In order to position the electronic module in the body of the sensor, there is a known way of using a support made of plastic material, to which the electronic module is initially attached before it is inserted into the body of the sensor, after which the probe is mounted at one end of the body and the electrical cable is mounted at its other end.
In the existing solutions, the electronic module is attached to the support either by gluing or by inserting the pins for connection to the electrical cable under lateral strips made in one piece with the support.
Attachment by gluing may prove to be complicated, costly and time-consuming, since there is little room for inserting the adhesive, it is difficult to withdraw the electronic module from the support subsequently for repair, and gluing in this way requires a costly, complex industrial process, which has a number of disadvantages.
The insertion of the pins of the electronic module under strips may cause breakage of the pins if the sensor is subjected to vibrations of the cylinder during operation, which is a major disadvantage.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages by proposing a solution for attaching the electronic module which is simple, reliable and effective.